The present invention relates to domestic machines for preparing drinks, and in particular to a machine to make cappuccino.
It is known that in order to obtain a cappuccino-like drink in which a milk froth is placed on top of a coffee, barley coffee or the like there is normally used a steam jet to emulsify the milk. However it is clear that this is possible only with bar-type machines arranged for delivering such a steam jet and generally not available at home.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to provide a machine for domestic use which allows to easily obtain a cappuccino without resorting to steam jets.
This object is achieved by means of a machine which in practice combines a coffeemaker with a frothing pot.
The main advantage of the present invention is exactly that of allowing to obtain a cappuccino with a very simple, compact and cheap machine which does not require a connection to the electrical network as conventional bar machines.
A further advantage of this machine stems from its structural and operational simplicity which allows to manufacture it at a low cost and to have it used by any user without any difficulty.